


Chalk this one up as a win [Podfic]

by Bloodyvalentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Oliver likes Quidditch, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Quidditch, So I'm just gonna tag it as both, Sorry but it's literally like 45 minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it turned out not short, this was going to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: Oliver Wood wakes up in the Hospital Wing a week after his first Quiddich game ever with a head injury and his soulmate's thoghts wound around his left wrist.Frankly, he's more concerned about missing the Quidditch game.





	Chalk this one up as a win [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackm00n5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/gifts), [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chalk this one up as a win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025334) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



> Auhor's notes: This fic was born out of a lovely comment that blackm00n5 left on hello goodbye, which asked if I shipped Flint/Wood if I'd do an installment in this 'verse for them.
> 
> Honestly, I'd never considered them as a ship before but the more I thought about it, the more I liked it, and the next thing I knew, I had this, which was super fun to write.

Reader's Notes: I wanna apologize up front for the minor changes in volume and accent, because I recorded this over the span of a few days and I for the love of god, don't know how to do accents, especially scottish accents. If you're scottish, I hope you don't feel personally insulted.  
Also, this is the longest podfic I have ever done, and I was damn close to throwing myself out the window editing this because I apparently can't talk properly.  
I hope you enjoy it anyway and go to drop a kudos on tamers account if you like the fic and maybe even here if you liked the podfic.  
Tamer on Tumblr: [here](http://www.tumblr.com/tamerofdarkstars)

You can download the Mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oe9u9d4z319hb3v/Chalk_this_one_up_as_a_win-_by_tamerofdarkstars.mp3/file)

And the M4a [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aatxtxex18mh0nc/Chalk_this_one_up_as_a_win-_written_by_tamerofdarkstars.m4a/file)

If you have any suggestions for a work that I should do or can recommend a better uploading website that allows streaming too, I'd love to hear it!  
Have fun listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - if Oliver and Marcus were to hold hands, their scrawls would flow into each other like an infinity symbol.


End file.
